User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive/2
Hi, welcome to Combat Arms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quarantine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Momentum07 (Talk) 21:24, 2 August 2009 Hi you! =( this isn't even close to be a private messenger... It's open. *Who? You *What? Added me to the in-game list *When? 3 Weeks Ago *Why? I guess you felt an affinity after hearing what I typed : "typing 'FK FLASHBANG' takes 2 seconds" when I heard you say "how do you even have time to type that as a spy?? lol" right after a spy player yelled out loud: "FK FLASHBANG". *Where? In the map Power Surge on Spy Hunt Mode *How? You replied with the following words: 1. "FK FLASHBANG" 2. "oh it really does take 2 seconds lol" Why am I typing this? I thought it was memorable. A keepsake of remembrance I have kept in the memory of thy name. Zero; (none), Exalted. A very humbling name. Well... Those are interesting thoughts, thank you for sharing! I met someone in-game today who asked me if I speak French... I said no and why would you ask me if I could. He replied that my virtual nickname 'Exileon' is a French racing game on cellphones (even Google didn't show me). To be honest, I made this name 'Exileon' 7-8 years ago when I first heard and learned the word 'Exile'. At the time I played a game and knew the top player of the server whose gaming name bore resemblance to my (would-be) created name, 'LE0N' (it was a Zero instead of a capital O, though). Whoa. Dude, you gave me a newer meaning to my name! 'Exiled-Eon'... Similar to my-thought of your nickname -- "An age that disappeared." Hmmm... Sort of like a fantasy-related name! "An age that went missing in the gap of time and have come back (...)" Blah, I'll stop this mutter of mine. Arigatou gozai matsu! --Exileon 05:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) yeah, no problem ;] -- 05:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Nice picture in your user page XD Say... Nothing happened. I'm not going to be on much after I move. So..., that's that. Good luck with your endeavors. - - - - - Yep, it's gone! ^___^ Yep. Your picture on your User Page is waaaaaay outdated =D - - - - - Can I use your creative image of "My Level of Gaming" please? I'll put "My Level of Gaming. *This creative Image was stolen from ZeroExalted's profile." - - - - - Haha, silly me! *smacks own head* I used "Pick Color" tool in MS Paint to erase the arrow you had..., in VAIN! Thank you for the link! *wink* Some Help Needed Zero, you there? If you are, please contact me. -- 00:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Wanna be an admin? I can't be deleting, blocking and cleaning on my own (the other two admins are pretty much gone D: ), plus I uninstalled the game a few days back, so I'm going to be outdated on a lot of stuff. It would be great to have you as one! -- 00:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) LOL, I am serious. I'd assign you as an admin within the hour (after doing some stuff), once again it would be great to have you as an admin, especially when most of the admins here are inactive (which will become me sooner or later), just be responsible and don't ban someone for 99999 years because they spelled something wrong, okay? I'm picking you because you're a bit more active than the rest, plus one of the main things admin could do is delete pages that are not related to the wiki or the game, which I hope you're responsible enough to do. I will ask others if the situation arises and they are highly aware of current vandalism and can stop spammers faster, but right now I think you're good enough to be one and one would be enough for now. -- 00:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Ok, so what I did on my page was use the template. It includes most of the stuff you have on your page except the Accolades (which, by the way, are much better than mine :P). I think you can view the source code for my userpage if you want to see how it's laid out. I hope I helped! SeaCrane 1 23:27, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Profile Hmm... Well, I just realized I can actually EDIT your userpage. Thought you might want to know that. But, back on topic, I have no idea why it wouldn't work. I looked around a bit on Google but I couldn't find anything... I had no problems when I made my profile. Try looking at other people's profiles and try out the templates they have. If that doesn't work, I might try to make one for you to try out. Sorry I can't be of more help. BTW, have you tried asking the admins? SeaCrane 1 00:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Lol, ok. I feel kinda stupid now. Sorry it doesn't work, and congrats on adminship! SeaCrane 1 00:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I was testing how to edit a page. Didn't mean to delete anything from your Roadkill article. hey Zero! its me WingZeroKai! just got my first unbelievable RPG ultra then M416CQB Fantastic and Unbelievable.--WingZeroKai 22:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) hi! hey there, im glad to be part of this new community! ive wanted to join for a long time but i could never do it untill now. anyway, thanks for the message, i hope we can be friends! Campaign new maps? really? r u sure new maps have been released for fireteam/campaign? wats ur source and show me some vids plz.--WingZeroKai 02:59, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Nomination: Thanks =) Thanks for nominating me!! :)--WingZeroKai 04:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey! You got the player template working! SeaCrane 1 03:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey I can do some editions but cannot get too many in game content during the day. Is it OK to help with grammar, spelling and formatting?. I feel bad because I will be shown as the last person who edited the article and I don't want to take the credit away from other person. --Arekkusu82 20:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :P yeah. Can only people with sysop privelages (admins) make signature boxes or can anyone make one? I've been wanting to make one for a while now. SeaCrane 1 21:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, the CA Wiki main page "About" section is out of date. It's about 2 or 3 patches behind. SeaCrane 1 21:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) If you need some help with the main page I'd be glad to help! Well... I can't exactly directly edit it... but I can make stuff to go on it! SeaCrane 1 22:14, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Lol I love the sig! How did you know I like blue? o-o Thanks! }} 22:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Lol... I didn't know that. To answer your questions: I'll just go with GMT for the timezone, so -6 GMT (CST, Central United States). I can't play RIGHT now, but I'll be able to get on later this night, maybe in a couple hours. Depends on when my dad picks me up. If by ways of communicating faster you mean Instant Messenging, then yes, I do. SeaCrane1 is the name I use for all my IM accounts, except Google... I accidentally got my account locked so I'm SeaCrane.0.1 on there. And no, I don't have TeamView. To be honest, I don't even know where to download it! }} 22:37, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Not bad, lol. There are hackers in the game? I thought Nexon had all the new public hacks like Gordon, etc., patched... Huh... and =P you're not the only one who groups their friends -- }} 22:46, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Lol. Massive sig spamming lol. I only use mine in like, dire emergencies. =P And I'm thinking of starting a Storyline Project? Wanna be my co-project overdesignator, along with Kai? LOL I keep trying to reply to your messages on my own talk page, but I stop myself before I leave the message. Sorry about the sig spamming... I think I'll stop using it for now. And sure, I'd love to! (NOT posting a sig this time) SeaCrane_1 Damn... I actually posted on my own talk page this time lol. Alright! Can you post something in the Community Corner section of the My Home pages? I think it'll show up on every user's page. I'm not too sure how it works... I might try it out on Chgger's and my wiki. If you can't, can you put something up on the main page about it? I'll try to spread the word myself to individual users. Ok, I'm just going to assume that you know what the "My Home" page is lol. There's a section of it on the right-hand side called "Community Corner." I'm not sure if only a Wiki's founder or anyone with sysop privileges can edit it though. Hang on, I'll try it out on my wiki Lol. Ok, it works. All you have to do is go to your "My Home" page, click "edit message," and type in whatever you want. Oh, and be sure to sign it, otherwise people won't know who it's from Oh my god! I just figured out how I can edit the Welcome page!!! Looks like I can help out with that after all! Sorry Sorry. Didn't notice there was a Uniforms article. Will expand that instead. --Arekkusu82 21:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) hey err zero... this guys has been vanalizing the rafthedude page... i think he should be banned? heres the user: http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/207.81.57.195 look at his "contributions.. vandalazing the pages... yeah he should be removed.. Vandals need to find something better to do I caught this anonymous user, 71.135.172.102, vandalizing WingZeroKai's userpage. I'll keep any more vandalism (if it happens) contained until you can take care of it. }} 20:26, December 13, 2009 (UTC) (sorry bout the sig, but I feel signing is necessary) Ah... well, that's what I had to do on Operation 7 Wiki. I even had to IP range block a guy because he though he'd be smart and change his IP address a bit. }} 22:00, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Lol, will do. Would it make it up to you if I signed my next post on Kai's talk page twice? :P (You know who at some time on some time scale) Haha. The more, the merrier! Also, having multiple people from different time zones on the lookout for vandalism is a good idea, so vandalism can be caught at all hours. Lol, sorry. I'll sign this one. I haven't gotten on in about the same amount of time, lol. 2 weeks is normal for me. Oh! Don't sign any posts you make on my talk page for a while. I want to see if I can differentiate people by their writing styles }} 22:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) thanks a bunch man... Ok, I caught 24.83.75.31 vandalizing a talk page, of all things. I suppose they had to use the talk page though, seeing as the Custom Warzone Area is locked to anons. Nonetheless, they vandalized it. }} 01:50, December 16, 2009 (UTC) =P Catching vandals is rather fun now. - SC1 Lmao... 5 months is just a slight difference. It's Social, Tactical, and something else... like... oh damn. I think it's Requests or Commands or something. I always forget the third one lol. I'll be sure to add that. Can you set up the headings for Tactical and Social? I can't hit "Enter" on my phone. D: - SC1 *sigh* When will they ever learn? I caught 98.202.71.144 vandalizing the MAC-10 page. }} 01:45, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Get on CA this weekend some time if you can. I'm at my dad's :P - SC1 whens the next time ur on?--WingZeroKai 18:12, December 19, 2009 (UTC) =P yeah. I figured I might as well, seeing as nobody else had done it. - SC1 Lol, thanks. I'm just about done. If you have anything that needs a lot of editing or is just really tedious, let me know. I'm on winter break now, so I have plenty of time and I'm glad to help out :P OH! Btw, should there be a set standard for how Rank pages are laid out? Because I like what Farvei is doing. Should I start reorganizing rank pages? - SC1 Hey, could you add Ranks to the System section of the Monaco-sidebar? Hmm... perhaps you should change the System section's name to Wiki Help or something? System doesn't quite seem to fit it anymore. Also, if you do change the section title, it might be better to have it underneath Links on the sidebar. Other than that, I like the new sidebar much more than the old one! -SC1 Awesome! Lol, how many times did you change it? I lost count after 5 -SC1 Whew... finally done with rank page restructuring... I'm leaving everything below MSG to Farvei. Got anything else long and tedious for me to do? Oh dear god, you're right... Cabin Fever explosives? it looks to me explosives do extremely well here--WingZeroKai 17:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) just did i added a pic of two of the Infecteds. too bad Cabin Fever isnt wrkin rite now =(--WingZeroKai 17:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Lol... yeah. I can't wait until tomorrow! I go to my dad's for Christmas, so I'll be able to see all the new stuff on CA. My friend will be able to buy the AWM, so I'll see if he'll let me use it. -SC1 Hey, will you be able to get on CA next week? I'll be at my dad's all week long! w00t! lol. I think they'll have gone down by Monday. If not, we could always get on Bravo Pistols Only. There's usually nobody on there XD it's not actually pistols only. That's just the channel name. Though I'd love to try to play Cabin Fever with just handguns and see how far I get Oh. I don't mean to bug you or anything, but can you give out badges? I've kinda applied for 4 of them and another user has applied for 2 Well... basically they're a small picture signifying an achievement of some sort. I have a Staff Sergeant Badge for passing the rank of Staff Sergeant. Yeah, it really is anticlimactic... Did you see the one vid with the guy using an Airstrike Designator - Napalm? Uhh... well... is there a way you could get in contact with Greennave? I think he knows about giving badges btw, have you seen the Badges page? Just a heads up I'm going to be doing some major article revamping throughout the week, starting later today. Just thought I'd give you a heads up. And btw, I think my accolades are finally better than yours :P -SC1 Could you change the Walkthroughs link in the sidebar to go to the Category:Walkthroughs page? -SC1 Surprisingly, it doesnt. It actually goes to the Category:Guides page hi, im new here, so i have a question for you how do you become an admin, and whats the difference between admin and regular people, like me. darnit, i forgot to sign! he post before this is mine, my bad!--01:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC)Me8250 The reason it goes to the Category:Walkthroughs page now is because I added a temporary redirect on the Category:Guides page Yeah :P It's good that it is though. Otherwise, it'd probably be a big target for vandals Lol... I don't think he does. At least... I don't think so... o.O Caught 70.192.53.160 vandalizing j0shua's userpage... I moved the page back to Default Camo, lol. Idk why Arekkusu (I think that's how it's spelled >.>) moved THAT page in particular, but I get why he moved it. I'm going to make a general Camouflage page if one hasn't already been. -SC1 I still don't know how to redirect =P Or redirect-redirects =P x2 though. -.- I just noticed that the page names for Brushwood and Rattlesnake are STILL wrong... so, I'm moving them. You might want to change them on the sidebar. -SC1 P.S.: It might be best if we leave the changing of everything that says "RattleSnake" or "BrushWood" for a later date, unless your browser supports "Find and Replace." Sadly, Chrome doesn't D: ... Could you delete the current Brushwood page so I can move to it? It's kind of set on a triple redirect right now. Brushwood (correct name btw)--> Brush Wood --> BrushWood lol It's banhammer time! 99.61.87.31 made multiple vandalism edits to Cabin Fever and Quarantine... He made them small so we wouldn't notice too. -SC1 Lol... I'll keep that in mind. Oh! I was wondering, could you give me Rollback power since I'm part of the anti-vandalism squad? It'd make undoing lots of small vandalism edits like that SO much easier. -SC1 Lol, I think he made a good decision. Let me check on Op7 Wiki to see how to change user privelages Crap! You're right... And none of the admin/bureaucrats are active >.> It's horrible and I hate it. Lol jk. It's awesome, except RattleSnake and BrushWood need to be changed to Rattlesnake and Brushwood on the Map menu. Hmm... If Greennave is on CA during the week, do you want me to ask him about giving you Bureaucrat privileges? Or do you have him on your Messenger list too? >.> I have no idea who's friends with who -SC1 Sorry. Didn't see the Uniforms category. Anyways, I meant to ask you. The categories don't seem to fit in every place. For example, the Ranks are now categorized. I understand that would make it easier to manage, but they don't make much sense as they are not listed in a way that would indicate one comes after the other. Do you understand me? I could arrange them but I don't want to screw things up (again) unless you allow me Arekkusu82 21:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey, that's more than me! I only know you, Kai, TallGeese, Chggers, and Greennave (I don't even know Green that well...) Lol... Alright. By the way, does my name on the bottom of edited pages now appear as a dark blue? -SC1 Hope you don't mind, but I think I'll use my current signature from now on instead of the one you made unless I'm trying to seem official lol. Now I can actually sign pages! SeaCrane_1 22:03, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh no. Sorry. I wasn't exactly sure on that. Weapon Stats By hovering your mouse over the bars on the Combat ARms sight you can get the exact rating. Think we should put those stats on the wiki? sorry, above post was by me ---TallgeeseIII 23:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Umm... Farvei modified the Quote template, so now every single page using it is incorrectly formatted... Do you want me to reformat the pages or do you just want to have Charitwo use his editing bot to take care of them? I'd be glad to, but Charitwo's bot would be faster. Btw, there are about 75 pages. SeaCrane_1 21:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha. I'll talk to Charitwo Charitwo caught 173.56.245.31 vandalizing multiple pages. He deserves a cookie :P SeaCrane_1 18:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Zero i need help on adding weapon stats. I saw how it was done for the AK-103 (not sure who did it but that was very good) and when i tried it out on the USP, i couldn't get it to show up. Could you tell me what I need to do to add the weapon statistics?--TallgeeseIII 18:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow... if you've had to ban him twice, don't be surprised if he tries to pull a stunt by switching some or all of the last three numbers of his IP. If that's the case, I'll introduce you to the wonders of the IP range ban. Even though it's not very good to use, cause it blocks up to 999 IP addresses, it's sometimes necessary. I had to use it about a week after Chggers made Op7 Wiki. Hopefully it won't come to that though =/ SeaCrane_1 22:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) could you please move contents of MK.48 MOD 0 Camo to MK.48 MOD 0 CAMO or vice-versa? i would do it myslef but it says you need admin privileges. on a similar not, how do you become a admin? 06:22, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Picture adding problems hey the L115A2 page lost thi picture i inserted and is using a SCAR for a picture. I can t reinsert my image. help? I found this out while applying to adopt Nexon Wiki. Since the other admins/bureaucrats on here aren't active, you could make a request on the Adopt a Wiki page on Central Wikia to be granted Bureaucrat status. Just thought you might want to know! SeaCrane_1 01:00, January 15, 2010 (UTC) can u get on Yahoo IM?WingZeroKai 03:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Double Agents in Cabin Fever? how r the people in cabin fever the double agents? front page? err zero... is this like an april fools joke or somethin? on the front page it says we have a facebook page for ca wikia... but it takes to a youtube video for rick astley.. -_- lol that isnt too encouraging for newcomers..... yeah i know about the twitter... but last time some1 wrote in it was years ago :O -train H8 to bother you again, but please collapse the M32 page because it says the same thing as the M32 Grenade Launcher page, or it might me a link to it, maybe. is there some way to look at a list of ALL the pages on this wiki? thanks ---- Exileon - Blah. I wish there was a GP-gifting system for those who have higher than 300k GP around. -_- My condolences, They may have thought this new interface would 'organize' 'some' things but it totally messed things up. -Top center flying messages are all blurry if not too shaky, hardly even readable. -I kept on buying undesired stuffs when I was trying to equip an already bought gears. -They prioritized to show their NX 'moneymaking' items at the top while disorienting their non-profitable items down the list. Having these NX and GP items in separate sections was million times better. -It takes MUCH longer to sortie out getting through jumbles of shambled stuffs now that you have to MAKE SURE you're in the "My Character" panel to get what you bought or you might buy UNWANTED stuffs and end up wasting GP or even NX. These are my prior concerns. If they don't switch back to what it was before or change into improved and better interface I don't think I'd wanna risk playing it. T_T hey do u wanna delete the "Soldier Front" page? contains completely irrelevant informationWingZeroKai 02:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry it's been a while since I got on. I was busy with Academic Decathlon. My team made it to nationals! Google Academic Decathlon for more info about it if you want. But, could you delete the Maplestory page on here? It's cross-Wiki advertisement, which is against Wikia rules. Plus, it has nothing to do with CA. Neither does Soldier Front... well, I'm gonna be back and editing! SeaCrane_1 20:00, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Email problems Zero, u know how the wiki sends an email when a page has been edited? Well, the link that leads to the page showing the changes isn't working. Please investigate?--WingZeroKai 22:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) A little thing I cooked up... I've been working on a new item template, since I saw the current one was a little incomplete and unstreamlined. I've put it on my userpage as a test, and it works like a charm. If you like it, I could implement it site wide. The good thing is, I've made it so that no current pages using this template will require updating; which would save alot of time. Tell me what you think. :) Looks like the site's pistols articles need some work also, and since I'm completely addicted to them I'll probably be improving some. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 07:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) *I'd also like official acceptance of the quote template I made a while back and put in action in some pistols articles. I didn't actually ask anyone if I could do it, so I feel like I should make sure before I keep using it. Here's an example of it in action. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 07:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) *But? [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 01:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Combat Arms New UI Friend found some leaked images of the new combat arms menu. where would i put them?TallgeeseIII 00:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) lol sorry for the message delay posted this in the wrong place: One of my friends is a hacker and he is in a special maximum security school because of it. He has nothing to do all day but go on the internet. SeaCrane knows the story XD-TallgeeseIII 03:46, February 3, 2010 (UTC) LOL I don't like hacks and besides i refuse to take the hacks he offers-TallgeeseIII 00:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) well then what about those glitches and wat shud be done about the leaked images since they are now public- 01:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) sorry above post was me :p didnt know i wasnt logged in-TallgeeseIII 01:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) well ok then but where will the pics go now and what about the glitches. Get on yahoo? :P- TallgeeseIII 02:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Think we should create an Advanced Player Guide to Combat Arms including advanced tactics and the sort?-TallgeeseIII 23:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I might be able to help out with that... I've been playing around with the various source codes on Nexon Wiki. I think I can remove the Facebook part. I gotta go to school first, so I'll be on in around... 6 hours or so. SeaCrane_1 13:10, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol, we HAVE to be in different time zones. I just got out of school since we had early dismissal today and it's 2:22 PM here. I left that first message before I left for school. I gotta do my algebra homework before I can edit T-T my mom made a new rule: homework before other work SeaCrane_1 20:23, February 9, 2010 (UTC) What this place needs... The wiki, in my opinion, needs to get some standardisation into it's articles. I would try expanding some, but ATM, I have no idea what everyone is looking for eg. I see mismatched section names, and some articles have sections like Trivia. It is confusing trying to figure out what the admins are asking for. At my home wiki, we have a very clear layout guide, detailing the required elements of different types of articles, recommended section headers etc. I think this would be a good thing to have on CA wiki. This is all part of an effort by me to make this place less of a "fansite" and more of a professional looking "encyclopedia". [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 03:07, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *I think you should apply for bureaucrat then. It would allow you to change stuff around. Once you get it, you could make guys like Farvei sysop, which would improve his powers too. Lol and it's probably a good idea to sign your posts with ~~~~. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 22:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) **Ask a Wikia staff member. There are 4 with user pages on this wiki: Uberfuzzy, KyleH, Kirkburn, and Angies. Tell them there are no active bureaucrats to give it to you, and that a number of users support you. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 02:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ***Just ask one of them, and they'll tell you if you require a lists or something. And make it look professional: Once again, sign your posts with 4 tildes (~~~~). HAHAHA I forgot to sign too. Here we go. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 03:40, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :P Just doing my part Why a warning When I saw the vandilism on Tanker Vest, I reverted it than I got a warning for Vandilism. How Come? You know, Soresu's right; we really do need some sort of article standardization. I'd be willing to write up the standards page, but we need to agree on what the standards will be first! Mainly we'd need standards for writing Item, Guide, Map, and Story articles, and the rest is mostly the same across all Wikias. Badges PLEASE fix the errors in the badges page. (http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Badges). Look at Greennave's edit count then, and the count now. H Fern 12:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Hunter??? ( whats a sig???) Vandalism This guy vandalized the Heavy Vest page by deleting the Overview section and replacing it with a 'why did the chicken cross the road' joke. Already gave him a warning. Viper Could you please semi-protect Viper? It needs to be reverted multiple times a day for immature comments made on her appearance. Her appearance is already mentioned in Trivia. Once is enough. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 22:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) MP7-MOD Vandalism Please rollback, we appear to have a vandalism MP7 MOD :O Thank you so much!!! :D And lol, I got my AUG Black LE a while ago. Like, back in... Oh jeez, like November or December. Maybe earlier. I'm surprised you didn't notice o.O Oh! I'm almost a 2nd Lt. now! I'm at 96% :P and I've started playing Crossfire again. Sniping is so easy on there >.> you should download it! SeaCrane_1 21:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks, I'm gonna go spruce up the website skin a with a bit of CSS, make it look better in Chrome and whatnot. Thanks again! *Thanks ZeroExalted :D! This should help with controlling vandals. Admin can wait; I've only been on for a short while anyway. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 22:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) XD no way! It's the plastic that Legos and airsoft BBs are made from. How do you not know that? It's so epicly random for an article on here though. I think it might've been a misplacement that was Wikia's fault... But idk SeaCrane_1 22:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) The CAWikia image? Not sure which one that is, but I definitely didn't mess with it. Could you clarify? Farvei 22:52, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, my bad. I need to look at the talk page I'm posting on. Misclicks ftl... and I figured out the masking upon examining my talk page's source code. :P Well, you have that bit of knowledge now! P.S.: Saw Farvei's post, I didn't mess with the image either. Just in case o.O SeaCrane_1 22:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) If you want, you could spam my talk page for your last two edits to get to 1,000 lol. I'm off my medication today, so NOTHING is boring... except algebra. Algebra is always boring. And don't forget that this day has been deep-fried in bacon grease. Also, I didn't notice anything off about the picture. SeaCrane_1 23:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zero, I just checked; none of the admins did that. It's probably a bug in your web browser; try pushing Ctrl+F5 or something, or change your skin in Preferences back to Monaco Custom if it's not. Beyond that, I don't have suggestions, besides clearing your cache or something. Farvei 23:21, February 17, 2010 (UTC) LMAO... Well, that's 1,000. I'll change my userpage when I can D: I'm grounded from the actual computer during the school week remember? Both my userpage and the homepage are too large to edit from my phone... T-T stupid small memory cache. And the asian man in the corner has been there forever! I call him Kwan ^-^ Oh, yeah, my Yahoo is SeaCrane1. Surprise :P SeaCrane_1 23:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) -_- Dude he's never shown up there before till I got on here. My home comp and my school comp still show the cool looking white guy behind the Kwan's pic. =P And wow. Phone Wiki-ing. Talk about total dedication. I'm extremely impressed that you can actually keep up so fast =P Mah powerz uv dewmitude haz kickedeth in. I could delete some random page to prove it if you'd like! But, the local list is really slow. it updates daily. It still shows you have 985 edits. NEVER TRUST THE LOCAL LIST FOR EDIT COUNTS EVER... SeaCrane_1 23:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Btw, I can get access to a comp tomorrow to mess with stuff. SeaCrane_1 23:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) i know i havent been on lately. its just that i have so much schoolwork, ive been up to 2am doing homework. because of that, time is scarce for me to check up on the wiki and make edits. but this weekend ill be sure to be editing articles because of Presidents day. >=) --WingZeroKai 00:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Nicely Done Nice Job on the Splash Screen page. You really made that last sentence look really professional. Do we have Featured Image of the Month? Similar to : http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape:Featured_images Look at this one from RSWIKIA: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stone_of_Jas.png If we Do i would Like to nominate . H Fern 00:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Well I've been bothering SeaCrane and he's added some good spam to my wall. Ohhh, your the one posting where my conversation was happening =p. Thanks for the confusion. (that was said in a sarcasmic and somewhat sadistical voice btw). Anyways, Hey Zero. Im Hunter, BDay 1st of January. Also known as the current Fairy of Redirections. Mhm i used to edit the rs wikia 2. 1500+ edits and i lost my account. I strayed away from RS and the Wikia about 3 months ago. got tired of the whole point click thingy. But i still check the GE to c how my long term investments are holding up. +15m this month =). AND ADD (GOOD) SPAM 2 MY WALL =) H Fern 00:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you keelzed the Facebook thingy. >.> Gj! Oh, check out Fern's userpage and click the link I posted. Prepare to be spammed and annoyed. You want Task Manager open to end your browser's process though. Lol. SeaCrane_1 00:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Wikitexting=LAAAAAAAME!!!!! How do you wanna talk instead? and I think the Hurr-Durr link oughta give you a kick. Something to spice up the day anyway SeaCrane_1 00:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) We should use Skype. You're such a vandal Zero :P and I can't use Skype on my mobile... can we use Yahoo instead? It has conferencing SeaCrane_1 01:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You don't need a headset for Skype; it's just a normal IM if you don't use one. And it has conferencing, so... Farvei 01:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) WTF YOU WERE THE LAST PERSON TO EDIT MY USERPAGE! How did it say you did it if you didn't??? Ugh... And I shall add you! just let me find my phone charger... I'm serious when I say, for ALL PARTIES INVOLVED IN THIS DISCUSSION, I cannot run Skype on my phone. It is simply incompatible. I was saying that so everyone could see earlier, since we've centralized on your talk page Zero. And Zero, you need to get on Yahoo! I added you! SeaCrane_1 01:33, February 18, 2010 (UTC) PH33R M3H Nice CAM of Youtube I might be a little late, but your CAM of Hades Cronicles was kind of good (and probably a lot better than my first machinima: Combat Arms -Infestation-). Do you mind making a sequel? Negabandit86 Talk 01:45, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Wiki skin I saw your screenshot of the wiki. While I don't know what has caused it, I can tell you that that is the image that appears when using the monobook/wikipedia skin (I know because I use it). It may be to do with Farvei's recent edits to monaco.css. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 03:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Soresu. I don't see it when I've selected for the owner's skin settings to override my own. Just select that and it should go away. btw, it's kinda scary looking... SeaCrane_1 03:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah I'm a Star Wars fan. I know most of the timeline from 4000 years before the movies up to the legacy era, which is approximately 140 years afterward. I by no means a guru though—some of the admins are a seemingly infinite repository of knowledge, including amazingly minor facts that you would never expect anyone to remember. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 03:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) **Umm Naga Sadow is slightly before that, by a few hundred years. I know the plotline of Naga Sadow and his war from reading articles on Wookieepedia, but never bought the comics. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 04:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) i c the screwed up skin now too--WingZeroKai 03:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, apparently the setting got screwed up in our Wiki and it's set to our default skins instead of the custom wiki one. I set it back; can anyone confirm if it's correct again? Farvei 04:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :But is it back to normal for you? Also, please stop using Internet Explorer. It kills our coding. ::Well nothing ever changed at all on monobook. And you can't just expect everyone to just Firefox. Not everyone knows. Could you make up something that works for both browsers? [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 04:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Lol yay for everyone suddenly spamming each others' talk pages! [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 04:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) We need to talk about certain things in a more private setting, such as on Yahoo Messenger. Respond to this ASAP please. Sorry for being so curt. SeaCrane_1 00:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) GET BETTER SOON! If you heard me singing "Double Barrel Man" last weekend and wondered where it came from, my little brother made it. I thought picturing a five year-old singing this would cheer you up, so here's the full song. -To the Batman theme- bah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah Double Barrel man, Double Barrel man! He is running, shooting people, you can't hide from him, he's Double Barrel man, Double Barrel man! If you are a bad guy then big bro will make you die, he's Double Barrel man, Double Barrel man! He'll go anyplace and he'll shoot you in the face cause... *whispers* He's Double Barrel man.... =P Bill Cosby was right, kids say the darndest things. Get better soon!!! D: SeaCrane_1 01:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) yes get better soon--WingZeroKai 23:42, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Kilo Just letting you know, since you have appeared to have edited the page the most, that the page "Kilo" is now a redirect to "Kilo (server)". This is so we can turn the redirect into a dis incase another item/thing come out witht the nickname kilo. Just a courtesy. H Fern 10:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: featured image Could you push me a link for the featured image page? I still want to nominate and I can't seem to find the page to do so. SECTIONAL POST!!! Rofl, I didn't ban him. And yeah, I know that now. I didn't realize there was another patch. That makes... what... four or five updates this month alone? o.O Mind helping me out and updating the rare GP wep pages about the new rank unlocks? I'm handling the rank page updates as I type this. Side Topics Are you doing any better? And also, I rather like the current poll =P (I voted for you) SeaCrane_1 23:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) why dont we all discuss this over yahoo chat?--WingZeroKai 23:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Meh... still semi-grounded. I'm actually on the comp right now. By the way, I'm CSM5 96% so I'm gonna be a Lieutenant soon!! :D and I'm glad you're out of the hospital >.> SeaCrane_1 00:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) im close to leveling as well, and i hate my KD, cant enter Tango or Foxtrot, keeps changing. =(--WingZeroKai 00:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I see your gender change and raise you one alias SeaCrane_1 00:10, February 26, 2010 (UTC) lifes good. ima gonna buy some perm weapons. thanks, but lifes good except for my stupid mom who openly inform s everyone of how much she hates us.WingZeroKai 00:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) hey do u want me to gift u a permanent weapon? im getting NX.WingZeroKai 02:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) none of them are more than 30 bucks. but do u want one tho?WingZeroKai 02:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) i know you as ZeroExalted. isnt that enough? (LOL)WingZeroKai 23:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) oh and uh, the REspawn tokens can each be used 7 times. i have 2 of them unused that are equipped and I Desert Thundered on Hard and died at end and it said (Message blah blah blah) Remaining Uses: 14--WingZeroKai 23:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) mine were rewarded too.=_=--WingZeroKai 00:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) my moms giving my bro and i only 20 dollars to spend (each.). and we both want a MK. 48 MOD--WingZeroKai 00:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) yeah, and it only costs 19900NX ($19.90)--WingZeroKai 00:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) alrite, yahoo as often u can. DO NOT REPLY--WingZeroKai 00:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah it's great. Thanks. I haven't been actually using it much though, since there aren't anons vandalising everywhere anymore. I'm working on bringing USP to perfection ATM, as well as the infobox/quotes for other pistols. Plus, the new update's brought alot of changes into pistols, so I have to change prices and all. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 00:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever tried the G18? If so, how is it? Also, nice edit count; 1,111 :P SeaCrane_1 23:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Lol... I wish I could get on more often. Right now my skill/rank is limited by my playtime. Only two days every two weeks D: Ah well. I can get on the comp at my school now, so I'll edit from there every so often. SeaCrane_1 18:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) M110 SASS? hey would u take a look at the M110 SASS page left by an unregistered? he has picture evidence, but i cant find it on the website like he did--WingZeroKai 23:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I was going through the CAforums and found a pic of the SASS including the stats. Hunter 06:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Does this Wiki have a featured user? And where do we nominate someone? Hunter 06:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) there is one. just look up the featured users article--WingZeroKai 17:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) OMGAH I totally forgot what I was going to add to the Wikia; it was life-threatening! }} 03:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) The Force Warrior Helmet looks just plain awesome. Can't wait to get on CA this weekend and potentially during spring break! :D Also, I really like being able to rollback edits and ban vandals. I banned someone just yesterday and rolled back all of their edits. They'd vandalized like 4 different pages, mostly the M16 page. SeaCrane_1 21:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Meh. I felt generous... plus, I doubt someone would come back after 6 months. 3 day bans are for if someone only made one vandalism edit. Any more than that and it's 6 months. If they come back, INFINITY! >:D SeaCrane_1 22:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hades Rifle i was looking at the CWA and I saw the Hades Rifle. Didn't that come from Thing-Thing 4?--WingZeroKai 02:39, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure! If you want to make it a different article under another name, just click the Move button near the top and fill out the info, if you want to edit the page's display title (the big bold one at the top of the page) without moving it, use the Title template like this: You can also align the text like this: And you can choose left, center, or right for the align property. Hope this helps. Retired Editors Do you think it would be a good idea to add to the top of *Greenave's user and talk page *Momentum's *any other retired top editors talk/user page It would help new people know not to report vandalisms to them, (like i did). btw the code is it would turn up at the top of there pages Hunter 06:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Then they would remove it, but until then it's confusing to have top community not active, and usualy new people rush to the top community for help. :: I would but there User Page is locked. =\ so u need to do it =) :: How long would an unnanounced break be until being specified as inactive? like if a editor all of the sudden went AWOL for 2 months and has no indication of showing back up would that be considered inactive? ::: =O i like the way u think >=) mwuahaha ::: your evil editor in crime, ::: 21:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Protection of : hey you should probably protect Category:Wiki_Images being as it contains pertinent CAW images... 06:38, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Zero? Why did you delete all those polls on the Polls page? :But you didn't wait a week before changing my 'interface' poll. Videos Im concerned with all the videos being posted on the wiki, not farv's gun draw animations and such, but mostly the (gun) reviews being put on pages by . They make the page look sloppy. All of the revies are done by the same guy 2, so I think he might be advertising his Reviews. I wanted to know what you though on the matter, to see if it was just me feeling this way. Look at where he put the video in 2-24-10_Patch. Sloppy Sloppy Sloppy. Tired of taking my vandalism revert requests? =D Thanks man. -----------RE:TESTING-------------- lol nice signature =) Pictures Well Ive been noticing that most of our pictures have hack tags on them. The little version # at the bottom. =( should i take them down, blur out the tag, then reinstate them? like see the little version # at the bottom right? i could blur them out... K check this out: the left one is the original i pulled for the CAW, the right one is the one i edited the hack version out of. Hunter *Talk* 22:42, March 20, 2010 (UTC) huh? I just got a message about "vandalism"? I have no idea what you're talking about. I added a tip on the strategies part of the page.....don't see what's wrong. Message back plz. : I talked to him about it for you, 23:40, March 20, 2010 (UTC) About the map overview: wait a bit. There's going to be a new map soon. After it's released, I think you should organize them. Btw, did you see the guy who hacked his way to GOA on the wall of shame? Nexon fails yet again. SeaCrane_1 00:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Who in the world voted for me in the poll? I voted for you, so it wasn't me. And why do people keep voting for unregistered contributor? All they need to do is check the block list to see who holds the power >:D *cough*notunregs*cough* In other news, I can't wait for the new map! It looks awesome! I just want to get a group together to explore it and make strategies, ya know? SeaCrane_1 05:39, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ... >.> sig test!!! SeaCrane_1 15:00, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Fail. Ok. Moved things around and changed names for MY Mk.II sig! Let's try this again! SeaCrane_1 15:06, March 22, 2010 (UTC) You spelled one wrong... just saying :P SeaCrane_1 19:44, March 22, 2010 (UTC) *cough*page history*cough* What? <.< I saw/heard nothing >.> :D SeaCrane_1 20:21, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Did u make that crown? or is it preloaded by the wiki? Hunter *Talk* 22:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) You vs Me. 4v4 FACEOFF! I love how some people make a constructive edit, then try to hide a vandalism edit by marking it minor and only changing one letter... I gave them a warning and a one day ban since they did something constructive beforehand. If they vandalize again tomorrow, OFF WITH THEIR EDITING PRIVILEGES! SeaCrane_1 00:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Nope. :P I was talking about an anon. They should be back today. SeaCrane_1 20:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep! Wheewww.... epic edit spree. Not as epic as when I redid all the rank pages twice, but still. I accidentally closed the Snowball Fight page before I saved my changes, so take a look at all the stuff I had to redo. SeaCrane_1 23:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was thinking... Should we make a page for pics of custom or reskinned guns made by the community? I have a few guns I've done out of sheer boredom, like an MP7 Steel and G36E pistol and an "Ice Jewel" L96A1 Super Mag and I wanna share the awesometude. SeaCrane_1 00:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC What do you mean about cancel the redirects? Hunter *Talk* 16:46, March 24, 2010 (UTC) When it redirects you to a page, its says like : redirected from _________ click that and it will take you to the redirect page. Hunter *Talk* 18:36, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps it's time to finally edit and organize the CWA. Maybe we should make separate pages for maps, game modes, and items instead of having them all on one page. Or maybe we could even make the page with tabs for each... I'm experimenting with more advanced Wiki stuff... I'm almost able to upload images with Javascript coding, but I'm pretty sure Wikia doesn't support it. I think I could make links in specific parts of images and have enlarged pics pop up. Example: Sniper Rifle Month pic-I could make each sniper link to its page and have an enlarged pic pop up upon mouseover. SeaCrane_1 22:44, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Redirect you left Vests without the redirect link, do you want me to add 1? I could make a master vest redirect, so that only that page gets added to the category, b/c anything linking to that page will get added to the category, dumb system. Hunter *Talk* 18:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::NVM got it w/o a master redirect added :: Hunter *Talk* 19:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) XD I think I should get more votes after all the vandalism I reverted and prevented this morning. First permaban I've given on here. I think they were going through and erasing every page I've edited... I got an edit alert on all of them. Like... 25+ pages. D: and you can't protect your page from me now, so watch your step mister! SeaCrane_1 20:48, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... I will too. Make sure you uncheck the box that allows them to edit their talk page. That way it's a true permaban. SeaCrane_1 21:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) eheeeeemmmmmmm, for the record, only the first was generic, the second one had the "if you need help" thing. =) and u called me hunter =)) lol smiley w/ double chin. Hunter *Talk* 13:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC)